


Alone Together

by HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Anal Sex, Chubby Kink, Chubby!Patrick, Dom!Pete, Feedee!Patrick, Feeding Kink, Fluff, M/M, Pete's POV, Spanking, Sub!Trick, feeder!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120/pseuds/HaleTheYoungbloodSinnerKilljoy30120
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete loves Trick a lot and fucks him(I suck at summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> I spent two days on this. Thanks for reading!

 

My heels are tucked into the soft, squishy, stuffed tummy of my boyfriend Patrick. He lets out a heavy, contented sigh that I can feel with my hands and legs, it sends shivers up my entire body. So calming, so beautiful, so hot. I am kissing and sucking hickeys from his neck to his shoulder in a perfect line to decorate his pale skin. I feel his breathing even out and slow, he's asleep. The rhythmic breaths are like music and they soon make myself drift to sleep as well. 

 

In the morning, I wake up to find us both in the same position. Patrick is still asleep so I lightly shake him awake. 

 

"Tricky, wake up," I whisper into his ear. He sleepily groans and turns around on my lap to bury his head in my chest. 

 

"I don't want to get up Petey," Patrick says into my shirt.

 

I know exactly what to say to make him get up "If you do I'll make you pancakes.". After hearing that he perks up and looks straight into my eyes with his beautiful blueish/green ones, and he kisses me then pulls away. 

 

"How do you always know how to make me do things?" Patrick asks whilst still sitting in my lap, looking into my eyes. I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

 

"I know you will do anything for food," I say, grabbing his big tummy and squishing it. He laughs his adorable laugh and I just sit here basking in his warmth.

 

"If you want pancakes anytime soon you're going to have to get off of my lap," I tell him and he sighs as he goes to sit on the sofa next to me. 

 

I pat his tummy and say, "Be in the dining room in thirty minutes.". He nods and I walk to the kitchen to start on the pancakes. "How did I get so lucky? I have a hot, chubby boyfriend who likes being fed, by me. What did I even do to deserve him?" I think as I flip a pancake. ((time skip)) I'm flipping the last pancake onto the plate as Patrick walks into the dining room and waits for me to sit on the chair before he sits in my lap. I grab the maple syrup off of the table and drizzle a bunch onto the 9 pancakes I made. I grab a pancake with my hand that's not on his tummy and stuff it into his mouth, rubbing his belly as he chews and swallows it. 

 

After he finishes 7 I take a break to feel if his tummy has grown much, to judge if I need to get more food, I do. I just keep feeding him until the pancakes are gone. Then I grab to the gallon of orange juice behind him, he takes it in his hands and starts downing it, and I just sit back, watch, and feel as he's getting heavier in my lap. He stops for a second to breathe and when he does I take the bottle out of his hand and kiss him, instantly he opens his mouth to let my tongue into taste him. I can feel his boner on my stomach. I still have my hands on his sides grabbing on to his swollen tummy, which makes me even harder that I would be otherwise. 

 

"Finish the juice then we will go to the bedroom," I begin to tell him before I whisper in his ear, "or maybe I will just fuck you right here.". I can feel him shiver, I hand him the orange juice again and as he drinks it I put my mouth on his throat to feel in going down into is stuffed stomach.

 

"Maybe I should just fuck you right here, and shove food in your pretty little mouth while I'm doing it. What do you think?" I ask him. 

 

"I w-want you to fuck me here." He replies. I pick him up to set him on the chair while I stand up to get more food, lube, and maybe some handcuffs. 

 

"Wait here, you, little, slut," I tell him as I stand up pushing on his stuffed belly with my index finger before I leave making him softly moan. I practically run into the bedroom to get the lube and handcuffs. Then I walk to the kitchen to get some food to stuff him with while I fuck his pretty ass. I look into the fridge to see, fruit, root beer, coke, and leftover pizza from last night. I opt for the pizza since he normally eats that for breakfast anyway, I don't heat it up because I know he likes it better cold. When I walk back into the dining room I see him slouching in the chair rubbing his stuffed belly. He looks up to see what I brought for him and smirks a little bit when he see's the handcuffs. 

 

"Stand up and bend over the table, whore!" I command and ask, "Do I need to prep you?". He bends over the table and shakes his head to say no since he's probably still stretched from last night. I set the pizza box and bottle of lube on the table, then pin his arms behind his back and handcuff him. I take a second to admire the chubby figure before me that is completely at my mercy; before I smack his ass and shove him into the table to bruise his thick thighs.

 

"That was so unnecessary! You don't even have your cock in my ass and you're already bruising me up?" Patrick whines. I reach across the table to grab a slice of pizza to shove in his mouth to shut him up. He groans but starts chewing, and with my free hand, I smack his ass twice. He moans in response so I do it again, and again, and again. Each time I do it his ass and thighs jiggle, and he moans. I would just keep spanking him, but I don't want to cum embarrassingly early. I slick up my cock and grab his hip to line up my cock with his hole. Then, I slowly shove in, waiting for the right moment before pulling out and slam back in, knocking over a glass when I do it. 

 

"Aghhhh, P-Pete, fu-fuck. Harder." Patrick says. I shove another slice in his mouth, and I smack his ass again.

 

"Did I say you could fucking talk, slut?" I ask him. He quickly shakes his head. I grab his belly with one hand and shove more pizza in his mouth with my other, quickly thrusting while doing so. 

 

"Fuck, you're so tight." I moan out. I can hear him panting and moaning, it's so hot. With every thrust, his thighs bump into the table and my hips slap against his ass making a sinful sound that echoes throughout the whole house. I shove another slice into his mouth and he lets out a groan saying he's already full but chews and swallows it anyway. 

 

"You're such a good boy," I tell him. I massage his full tummy with my free hand. I can hear the food sloshing around in his belly with every thrust, which is enough to make me cum.

 

"You can make noise now, slut," I say while riding out my orgasm.

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Pete, oh god, fu-," he says moans as he cums all over the table. I pull out and sit him on a chair, kneeling in front of it. 

 

"You did so well baby, I'm so proud of you," I say and he smiles. I rub his tummy and kiss the stretch marks on his belly and thighs. He looks like he's about to pass out, so I stand up, pick him up, and carry him to our bed. I will deal with the mess later, right now I am just going to cuddle with my boyfriend and wonder how all of my dreams came true in life.


End file.
